


I swear I love you brother

by Rose_Kitten



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Big brother Dream, Clay | Dream is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Dream has Horns, Dream just wants to protect his bro, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Kind badboyhalo, Little Brother Tubbo, Minor Violence, No use of real names, Panic Attacks, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Scared Toby Smith | Tubbo, The smp side are really nice, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has PTSD, mentions of war and violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Kitten/pseuds/Rose_Kitten
Summary: I'll write one when I have more of an idea of what I'm doing.edited by the talented @flyin_writer
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by @flyin_writer

It was warm outside with the breeze being a calming presence. A brown-haired boy was sitting under a tree with bees flying around him. Flowers dotted the area making it seem so peaceful. The bees never once seemed aggressive towards the young man.

The boy was smiling joyfully at the flower crown he just finished. It was green and white making the boy think of his past enemy. He doesn't want to fight in wars anymore. Though he also wants to help his friend as much as he can. 

He knows though that it may never end. There will be more and more wars. A never-ending cycle that repeats. He fears that he may never see the end of that cycle. 

Someone's hand on his shoulder brings him out of his thoughts. He goes to turn around to see who it is when a man in white suddenly bursts through the trees, knocking him out. The last thing he saw was green as something lifted him up. 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

It felt so calm in the dark, but somehow so unsettling. The darkness stretched on forever, a void of shadows covered him. He didn't want to move from where he laid on the cold void. 

"Tu-o?" A distant voice called his name. It sounded familiar.

"T-bo!?" It kept calling for him. It sounded almost scared. Maybe more desperate than scared though.

"TUBBO!!" The scream finally woke the young boy up. He shielded his eyes from the bright light pouring in from the window. His head hurt making him groan as he sat up.

"Don't sit up! You're still hurt. Here drink this." A glass bottle was put to his lips as he absently drank the red liquid. Instantly he felt better letting a sigh of relief leave him. 

Looking up at the man that was talking to him, he first notices black and red clothing. Then looking at the man's face he sees white eyes and a concerned expression. 

"Bad? What? Where am I? Aren't you on Dream's side?" The young boy rattles off questions confused and scared. His wide eyes darted around the simple room. The mix of black and red tells him that this is Bad's room.

The demon has a guilty look on his face but shakes it off. 

"Tubbo, you are in Skeppy's and my mansion. Dream wants us to watch you and keep you here till he comes back. You are going to join us!" The man smiles warmly at the boy then takes the glass bottle standing up. 

Tubbo looks down at the soft blankets playing with them nervously. He doesn't look up at Bad as he leaves the room. When the door closes Tubbo immediately starts crying. He curls in on himself just wanting everything to stop. 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~


	2. Fear and Memories

Dream passes back and forth mumbling phrases of concern. 'He's too young, I shouldn't have left him.' 

It's visible to the other two in the room with him that he's extremely upset and agitated. Sapnap looks at George, silently asking him what they should do. The man shrugs and trunks his head to look back at the green man mumbling.

"Dream! He's awake! But I think he is scared of us." Bad said as he entered the room, noticing Dream’s worried stance, a weary smile now forming on his face.

"Bad? How much sleep have you gotten? You look exhausted." The demon's head hung in shame hearing his raven haired friend voice his concern.  
Before Bad could reply though Dream was right in front of him grabbing his shoulders.

"He's awake? I need to see him now! Where is he? Is he OK? Did they hurt him? I'll kill them!" Rage spread through the room as everyone heard Dream's concerns and fears for the boy. They all knew the reasons for why the man wanted the boy on their team and all pitied him. 

Bad spoke softly, trying his best to calm the rage-filled room. "Dream, don't worry. The only injury he has is from when he was knocked out by Sapnap." The low growl that came from behind the ever smiling mask was enough proof to Bad that he was very unsuccessful in his attempt. 

"Where. Is. My. Brother?"

The room felt thick and tension built between the two after the question. After a few moments, the demon tried to speak but all that came out was a small squeak. 

Pissed off, Dream pushed the older man aside, storming out presumably to find Tubbo. 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

The blankets were warm and comfortable but that didn't stop Tubbo from crying for what felt like hours. He was terrified of what Dream and his team would do to him or possibly, god Tubbo hoped this wasn’t the case, make him do. 

He shook while thinking about it. Deep down he knew what Dream and his team were capable of. He's seen first hand their distraction and strength. Fear plagued his mind forcing a choked sob out with quite whimpers following.

Flashes of the wars and all the times he was mocked, humiliated, tortured, laughed at, all of it flooded his mind. Tubbo held his head to keep it from feeling like it would split in half. The knot in his throat grew making it impossible for him to scream for help. It was too much, everything was spinning. He felt like he was falling.

Something grabbed hold of him. It was rocking him and petting his head. In his panicking state he tried to push the other holding him away. Though he was far too weak to do much of anything.

Slowly his mind became fuzzy and numb as he was rocked to sleep. The darkness of unconsciousness lulled him into a dream word. Soon brown eyes closed and Tubbo was gently laid down on the soft pillows.


	3. He's Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to actually add him but Punz is there.

Tommy was walking to snowchester with Ghostbur trailing behind him. Ghostbur wanted to see where Tubbo moved to and had decided to follow Tommy when he went to visit. It's been awhile since Ghostbur even saw the boy. The thought of seeing the boy, that he was going to see his little brother, made him practically vibrate with excitement. 

After a while of walking, the two soon felt the bitter cold of snow falling gently around them. Just up ahead they see a peak of a town indicating they are only a few blocks away. In pure excitement, Ghostbur starts running to try and find Tubbo.

Based on the letter Tommy got from the other, he should be waiting for them on his porch or just inside his home. But when Tommy gets there he sees Ghostbur in the doorway not moving. 

Slowly approaching the ghost he sees a shock and scared expression on his face. In fear and anger Tommy runs into the house calling Tubbo's name. Until Ghostbur starts to collapse as the shock starts to wear off. 

Considering what to do, Tommy ran over to the crying ghost to see what was wrong. After a few minutes of Tommy consoling him Ghostbur finally points to a small note at the back wall. It simply read, " :) ".

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Loud bangs of swords could be heard. The five men decide to dual each other to pass the time. Wooden swords were broken and scattered around without a care. Same with the iron armor.

The men didn't want to use their good weapons nor did they actually want to injure the other. At the moment Phil was talking with Techno after their fight. He wanted to better improve his skills in order to fight for his family and his friends.

He has a vendetta against Dream for how he treated his children, especially Tommy. Phil and Techno swore they would protect them at all costs. 

Eret called over to them to join them to rest and just chill with each other for a bit. The five of them sit at a bench and casually talk for some time. 

Soon though they hear two panicked voices coming towards them. They see blonde hair and a yellow sweater in the distance, all five men immediately running towards the two. 

Sam was the first to speak as Eret and Phil tried to comfort them .

"What happened? Are you two alright? Why do you look so scared?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave ideas in the comments because they might make it in the future


End file.
